


The Days Have Been Brighter

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [11]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gentle femdom, Headcanon, Marriage, Other, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Rule 63, Voyeurism, bullet point format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: TWST prompts responded to in headcanon format. Mix of SFW and NSFW.Fics with Rule 63 versions of characters have f!Character titles.If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Kudos: 26





	1. f!Kalim/gn!Reader | N/SFW headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: What about some spicy fem kalim headcannons?

**☆** I imagine f!Kalim’s frame is petite, she doesn’t have any dramatic curves to define her silhouette. Additionally, as a dancer she’s rather lithe and has a natural kind of strength. Not that any of this concerns her- so long as she has your eyes on her, she’s happy. 

**☆** Needless to say that any impromptu dancing sessions can take an intimate turn, especially if she’s helping you get used to a new move. She’s always happy to hold your hand for balance, or take the lead in partner dances, or get between your legs to make sure your feet are in the right position! f!Kalim will even help you stretch while warming up. Try not to get distracted by her fingers slowly inching forward onto your chest. 

**☆** She tries to be a cruel domme. Key word: _tries_. Whenever you do something cute she can’t help but hug you and shower you with all the praise you deserve! There’s only so many times she can hear you beg her with “please” before she gives in and rewards you. f!Kalim is a sweetheart and can’t bring herself to deny you if she thinks you’ve suffered enough, which isn’t as much as some dommes ~~(f!Jamil, f!Epel and f!Riddle to name a few)~~ might say. 

**☆** Traditional torture (ie, pain) isn’t her kind of thing. Teasing, overstimulation and orgasm control is how she gets mean. She has an exhibitionist streak so don’t be surprised if you’re sitting together in varying degrees of ‘public’ and her hand finds its way in your underwear. She’s so cuddly with you that nobody thinks twice about how she’s basically draped over you, hiding her true intentions. Her fingers are barely doing anything, they’re just stroking up and down against you. If that’s all she needs to make you glance around nervously with a hot blush on your cheeks, then she’s not going to stop for a while. 

**☆** As giving as she is, she would appreciate if you took initiative now and then. If you have something planned give her a hint but don’t divulge. She loves surprises and she loves you, so a surprise _involving_ you? Just the thought of it makes her giddy and impatient. Whatever it is you’re going to give her you can bet that she’s going to be all over you!

 **☆** Not spicy but she has either the same short hair or long hair that goes down to her shoulders! In the latter case she gets f!Jamil to help do it up nicely but due to her sunshine-powered energy her lovely braids can end up all over the place by the end of the day! If you’re skilled with braiding she’ll want you to do it and will sit _veeery_ still just for you. And if you’re not… she’ll still ask you to help her brush it because she likes it when you’re close to her!


	2. f!Idia/gn!Reader | N/SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Oh, some spicy headcanons of F!Idia would be cool please! This flame-headed waifu needs more love 😍

**☆** She has an absolutely HUGE pair of… speakers! Gotta have surround sound for listening to her favorite video game OSTs! And she has big boobs. She’ll work on hentai logic and say that they’re not sensitive because they’re big but trust me, squeeze them in your hands and she will moan. Since in canon Idia’s blue lips are their natural color… Idia’s nipples? Also blue. She wouldn’t be embarrassed of them on their own but she would be concerned over what you think of them. Just suck on them and she’ll be reassured. If you have a dick she will suggest paizuri at some point. 

**☆** …would her labia be blue as well? Y’know what, sure! They’re a little darker than her lips ‘n nips. They look a pretty, royal blue when she’s wet, like a shining sapphire. If you tell her that then she’ll blush and say not to be so cheesy and poetic. 

**☆** f!Idia doesn’t regularly exercise and she sits around on her computer all day so she has a lil bit of pudge to her; some baby fat she never grew out of. When she’s finally naked you’ll get to admire how her body balances out! Still very tall and lanky. 

**☆** After deliberating with the high council of horny, I have come up with three possibilities for her ‘downstairs:  
1) Flames, like her hair  
2) Hair, because she has eyebrows and eyelashes so hair =/= fire!  
3) Nothing  
The server thought the idea of her having a hentai patch would be cute and not gonna lie, they’re absolutely right. She only does it once she’s in a relationship with you, though. It doesn’t concern her before you’re together. 

**☆** She can make her own sex toys, she has the technology. And she’s going to be very proud of herself, even before trying them out on you! Now that she’s with you she finally has an excuse to… ‘repurpose’ a chair into a bondage fuck machine toy and by god is she going to go all-out. You might not understand what she gets out of watching you tremble in your restraints as the dildo pistons in and out of your heat but trust me, you’re not really gonna have the braincells to think about it in the moment. 

**☆** If you’re in a position where she’s watching you, she might draw you. With your permission, of course, but it can be a surprise when you’re tied down with a vibrator whirring inside you and a gag in your mouth and you spot her in the corner scratching pencil on paper. Sometimes she’ll go up close to detail your most intimate areas, other times she’ll sit reverse cowgirl on your face to sketch your torso and trembling limbs. Funnily enough, she’ll be too shy to show you any of them later on, so you’ll really have to plead to see them. They’re very good, if a little stiff! Maybe you should suggest that she get more practice~

 **☆** Roleplay! Even though she laments her high school life, she loves the idea of it. Especially when it involves the two of you dressing up in uniforms and acting out sexy scenarios. She’s much more confident when she’s in the zone, easily slipping into the role of a pervy school nurse or a cruel bully. 

**☆** You both try the “eating out your gf while she plays videogames” thing but… it doesn’t work out. Idia either gets distracted from the game by you or she feels awkward when a sad or gross moment happens on screen. Don’t even attempt while she’s playing an MMO, she’ll pass out from embarrassment.


	3. f!Ruggie/gn!Reader | N/SFW headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Ok but aren’t female hyenas more dominant than males? Can I get some fem dom ruggie headcannons or a scenario? Or better yet fem dom leona? Whichever one you prefer and in whatever format you wish! You can also choose readers pronouns! Love your stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a trick in terms of the "femdom" part of the request, these are more like generic headcanons with some NSFW included.

**☆** Aren’t you lucky! Not only do you have a magical housewife, that magical housewife if f!Ruggie Bucchi herself! A hard worker like herself can be hard to come by among magicians, since most of them are born into endowed lineages or use their magic to get what they want in life. 

**☆** I think she’s not going to be too different from canon Ruggie in terms of build. Ruggie’s stature is absolutely due to him and his family not being able to afford food before he came to NRC and I doubt f!Ruggie’s living situation would be much different just because she’s a girl. She’s lanky but has a little more fat stored away than Ruggie does (women store it easier than men) but you wouldn’t say she’s curvy. Honestly, you just wanna make her a nice meal. Which is good because she loves dinner dates! Especially if you make the food yourself, it just means more to her when you do it.

 **☆** Since Ruggie appears pretty self-assured about it, I don’t think f!Ruggie would be self-conscious about her appearance. She’s a Savanaclaw girl! Brute strength only gets you so far; it’s your smarts and adaptability that gets you places. 

**☆** Hold the titty, kiss the titty. It shows that you respect them. If you have boobs, then she’ll already have her hands on your own. 

**☆** If you’re so inclined, YES she also has a dick. However, it’s not a… direct imitation of the actual pseudopenis that female hyenas have (it’s, uh, not for me). This she would feel a bit nervous about. Not because of herself but because you’re a human and not another hyena beastman, so you might not, well, like it. Just ~~deepthroat her~~ GIVE HER A LOVING KISS and she’ll be reassured. 

**☆** Ruggie would know what she wants in a partner. Someone who’s chilled out (Ruggie says he doesn’t like serious types in Jack’s dorm clothes personal) and is happy to follow after her when she wants them to. Though she’ll have her suspicions about your wanting to be around her at first, over time she’ll come to appreciate and even be flattered by your dedication to her. She’d also want someone she knows and has built up a friendship with first. 

**☆** Both canon and fem Ruggies are well-known for their “do it yourself” attitude even when it hinders them rather than helps them. She’d probably keep her crush on you to herself until she’s ready to confess. It wouldn’t be obvious that she’s into you since she’s laid-back in general. She wouldn’t go searching for you but if she just happened to bump into you then there’s nothing remiss about her hanging out or walking with you, is there? 

**☆** A part of her just wants to grab and take you for her own before anyone else can but she knows that it wouldn’t come across well to you since you’re a human. Unless… 😳?

 **☆** She’ll be the one to initiate most of the time. Trust me, once you’re together she’s not gonna be afraid to give you that look and take you away somewhere more private. She’ll be pretty insatiable for the first month or two, or three, or- that you’re together. It’ll seem like the more you give the more the wants, whether it’s full-on sex or if you take things a bit slower.


	4. f!Ruggie/f!Reader | SFW wife/mama headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I've heard that hyenas are some of the finest animal mothers. Do you think f!Ruggie would want children in the future? If so, what kind of mother (and wife) would she be?

**☆** Due to hyena beastfolk customs you’re technically the ‘outsider male’, meaning f!Ruggie and her family will view you as entering their family. They’ll assume that you’ll take her surname when you’re married, so much so that they won’t even bring it up! If you want to be Mrs Bucchi (the second?) then great! Ruggie’s gonna tease you with it all the time (“Hehe, how’s Mrs Bucchi today?” “I don’t know Ruggie, how are you?” “Aww, hey!”). If not, then Ruggie’s gonna be a bit caught off-guard. Why wouldn’t you want her name? You want to be a family, right? After some explaining of your viewpoint she’ll be okay with you keeping your surname but she’s not gonna be taking it herself. You could do a double-barrel surname but admittedly she’s still gonna view both of you as Bucchis.

 **☆** Ruggie’s not all that concerned about having a big wedding. …buuut if she’s able to twist a certain lion princess’s arm (“Remember when you almost killed me, Leona?” “[grumble grumble] How much?”) , where’s the harm in spoiling you a little? The outcrop known as Pride Rock is a popular heritage site and wedding spot in Afterglow Savannah! You don’t have the wedding on the rock itself (you probably wouldn’t have enough guests to fill it up anyway), rather the scenic, grassy plains surrounding it. 

**☆** In exchange for basically taking on the role of the bride’s father (ie, paying/organizing almost everything), Leona gets to sit the ceremony out. She turns up anyway but only because it’d be a pain for people to be on her case about not being there. She doesn’t want to bother with her family but they turn up anyway (they were invited but she talks about it as if they just appeared without want). f!Cheka makes a very cute bridesmaid alongside f!Jack’s little sister!

 **☆** “Giving prey they caught themselves to those weaker than they are is a hyena’s policy” is canon in twst and she very much follows that! Whenever you’re visiting her and/or Grandma Bucchi it’s always a good idea to bring something you’ve cooked or baked along as a gift. Eventually you and Ruggie will end up bringing more and more as the children crowd around with each visit. Even though she calls them brats, you can tell that Ruggie cares for the children in her neighborhood. Something about seeing her smile and play with them gives you a whole new sort of warm, fluttery feeling. 

**☆** I think if Ruggie wanted children then it would be a far-off but ensured goal. She’s career-focused first and foremost, so I imagine she’d want to secure a job and home before putting serious thought into how she would want to have and raise her child. Along the lines of “I want to have kids but I haven’t thought beyond that because it’s not currently on my to-do list.” Because it’s not in her immediate future she won’t bring it up unless you do. If you’re sure about wanting kids then she’ll talk about it with you more at length, maybe set out a rough outline, but she’d still want to leave any serious consideration for when she’s secure enough to “plan” it out. 

**☆** Once you’re both secure then the babymaking can begin! You have two options: adoption/fostering or (magic) birth. There are many children in need of parents and Ruggie would love to give them a chance at the life you’ve both made. You sometimes joke that you’ve already informally adopted a bunch of children from Ruggie’s hometown anyway. I know that in real life adoption is a lengthy ~~and expensive, ouch~~ process for the sake of keeping everything safe and legal… but in this universe let’s say you can just take in a child and they’re considered yours. Lil’ baby Bucchi’s gonna be your baby no matter the age you take in them in at, whether or not they gripe and moan about how they’re NOT a baby! 

**☆** Listen. We have magic. We have transformation potions. It’s possible for you two to have a magic-supported pregnancy wwww. I feel like Ruggie would want you to carry your lil cub so that she can continue supporting you. 

**☆** Hyena beastwomen traditionally stick close to their family and remain tight-nit throughout their lives. Once she finds out you’re pregnant, Grandma Bucchi will offer you a room so that you can live out your pregnancy with the rest of the family. You’re free to refuse but in typical “grandmother gently refusing to believe you’d had enough to eat” fashion she’ll insist more and more the further along your pregnancy you come. It’s best to go and let them take care of you. Don’t worry about feeling guilty for not doing much, you’ll have plenty on your plate once your baby’s here!

 **☆** Watch out for Ruggie trying to do everything under the sun by herself while you’re pregnant. She has a thing about not being able to ask for help and now that you’re pregnant she’s gonna be actively keeping her problems to herself. She doesn’t want to risk stressing you out or making you worry! She’s able to deal with and resolve a lot of problems by herself but she deserves to be supported herself. Encourage her to spend a day or two just with you to help her clear her head and remind her that you’re both in this together. 

**☆** Baby time… oh god baby time… they are so small… 

**☆** Ruggie can’t handle it- in a good way!! She can’t believe that you managed to make something like this together. She’ll curl up next to you with your lil cub in her arms and promise that she’ll use everything she has- her skills, her magic, her love- to make sure that they grow up happy and safe. Instinctively she just wants to hole up with you while the baby’s newborn. Given that she had probably been working her tail off while you were pregnant I think she can safely take time away from whatever work she has. 

**☆** Assuming Ruggie is based off of a Spotted Hyena, your baby’s born with dark brown hair/fur, teeny pointed ears and a small, stickish tail. If you want to breastfeed then you’ll be thankful to know that they aren’t born with sharp little teeth! …usually. Hey, some babies come out more developed than others! 

**☆** Along with crying they’ll be able to make a high-pitched, wobbly sound when they need attention, usually to be fed. As they grow their hair/fur may lighten to a paler brown or even blond, however it’s not unheard for hyena beastfolk to retain the dark brown color. It all depends on genes!

 **☆** Everyone wants to see the baby. Family members you didn’t even know Ruggie had seem to appear at will just to visit the lil cub and coo over them. The neighborhood brats want to see them too! They’ll ask if the baby has a tail or ears like a beastfolk since you don’t. Some adults ask as well, of course, but in a less blunt way. 

**☆** There might be a little conflict when non-hyena beastfolk want to visit: traditionally hyena beastmamas hole away for a few weeks with their newborn, only allowing visits from their partners or other highly trusted individuals. Being a mama as well, Ruggie might just end up scaring off well-intending visitors with her instinct to protect! She’s not going to throw hands but her irritation and “go away” energy will be obvious. If someone wants to hear from you or the baby within the first few weeks they’re gonna have to video call. Unless you’re okay with them visiting, in which case you’ll have to bat Ruggie away until she can come and sit next to you without scowling at the poor well-wishers. 

**☆** Ruggie talks to them all the time, even if they’re having a nap. She’ll babytalk them sometimes but she believes that it’s important for children to be able to recognize their family’s voices from a young age, so she’ll talk to them normally most of the time. This includes vocalizing to them with soft mrrps and gentle groans. Once your baby’s a few months old and starts to babble they’ll even start to vocalize back! They might be confused about why you don’t do it back to them but they’ll respond to you talking (or awkwardly trying to imitate Ruggie) to them all the same. 

**☆** Oh my god… if your lil baby was a girl and ended up going to NRC just like her mama Ruggie… Ruggie would be bursting with pride! That’s her girl!! Her baby girl!! (“Mamaaaaa I’m not a baby anymore >>:(!”)


	5. f!Savanaclaw | Baby aunties!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Even better than fem ruggie as a mama? Imagine MC as a Mama with fem Savanaclaw basically playing the part of aunties, other parents, or babysitters lol
> 
> Fem Leona “These my babies-“
> 
> points at baby in Ruggies arms while MC is cradled in Jacks arms like a baby
> 
> Fem Leona “-and ain’t NOBODY gonna touch em!”

**☆** **f!Jack** is the first one to know you’re pregnant. As in: before even you know! She smells a change in your scent but doesn’t realize what it is until she picks up the scent of another pregnant woman and oh. Oh boy. The next time you meet she’s going to be making some not-so-subtle glances at your lower abdomen until one of you finally says something. If you don’t notice her, she’d probably say something like “Have you... done a pregnancy test recently?” right before the two of you go your separate ways for the day. She doesn’t want to be rude but if you don’t know then it wouldn’t be right for her to keep it to herself!

**☆** It seems that wolf beastfolk take inspiration from actual wolves, given that they find “soulmates” like how wolf couples mate for life. In the wild, wolves live in family packs where everyone pitches in to look after the youngest pups. Whoever the other parent of your baby is, if you’re close with Jack then your baby’s gonna have a wolf auntie looking over them! 

**☆** Sweet Jack’s gonna try to teach the kid to have strong morals so they might grow up to be pretty stubborn! Given that their family also consists of three Savanaclaw ladies it’s not much of a surprise. Watch out for them picking and getting into fights as they grow older. Unfairness is bad and they’ll want to make things right! 

**☆** They might get into sports, especially winter ones, thanks to Jack. 

**☆** Jack’s siblings are like cousins to the baby. They always crowd around to see them and “show off” to them when they’re out playing in the snow. 

**☆** Thanks to her strength they’re not gonna outgrow being lifted up and carried around for a long time! You know those photos of the guy at the beach with his kid and he’s just holding them up their leg? That’s Jack and the kid (once they’re older, of course). 

**☆** Auntie **Ruggie** aka fun auntie! She has plenty experience with kids from her hometown so she takes to them like a duck to water. She knows all sorts of cool tricks and funny jokes. Your baby’s always laughing when she visits! 

**☆** As hyena beastfolk are matriarchal, she’ll congratulate you on starting your own “clan”. She’ll poke fun about when the next couple members will pop up but don’t take her too seriously. Still, if you are on your own then she might just... subtly... adopt you into her family. Being alone is a vulnerable way to be, especially with a baby in tow, and she was raised to look for those who are less well off than herself. 

**☆** Your kid makes lots of friends with the brats in Ruggie’s hometown! They’re always excited to visit Ruggie because they get to visit their friends as well. 

**☆** Ruggie would teach your baby the importance of not being too selfless. If someone’s gonna ask them to do something then they have the right to benefit form it as well! She emphasizes that they should _not_ try this with you, however. There is nothing more high risk-low benefit than asking their mom to what they get in return for doing something for you. 

**☆** **f!Leona** manages to have some class about your pregnancy. We know she isn’t a fan of children but I can’t imagine she’d be total dick about you choosing to have/keep yours. She might grumble about low loud, annoying and embarrassing they’ll be once they’re big enough to talk (“Thinking about any child in particular, Leona?” “Shut up.”) but she won’t go any further than that. It’s just a baby. A baby that has no direct influence on her life. At the end of the day it won’t really affect her, will it? ...will it? 

**☆** Lion beastwomen (‘lioness beastwomen’ sounds a bit redundant) who are close to one another really do “sync up” and it’s not unheard of for two friends/sisters/girls who live together to fall pregnant around the same time. There’s a strong sense of community among lion beastwomen so if you and Leona are close she might totally-not-foster your baby as hers. Even if it seems like she’s bothered by them, she’ll love the little thing. 

**☆** If you ever ask her to look after them for a while then she’ll agree... and proceed to pass them off to some servants while she takes a nap. What did you expect? She’s a princess! Be grateful that your kid’s getting the royal treatment. 

**☆** They’ll have a fun playmate with Cheka as they grow up! Leona laments over this and might try to just have Cheka look after them, since he enjoys playing with them so much. She gets a real scolding from her sister-in-law and you afterword because _a child is not an appropriate babysitter, Leona_! 

**☆** She takes naps with the baby. Never tell her that you’ve taken photos of it though, she’ll get embarrassed and try to wrestle your phone off of you so she can delete them. Your favorite one is the one where she’s sleeping on her back with her arm over the baby snoozing away on her stomach.


	6. f!Reader/f!Kalim, f!Lilia | Mama headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: AKSNSKZNAKZN AHH THAT WAS SO CUTE!!! Mama ruggie is so warm-! But that makes me wonder about any other f!twst who might want to be moms? I imagine not all of them would, but what do you think? Also I love your writing style and how faithful you are to the OG material and how you incorporate it into your writing- your content is always so much fun to read (nsfw or just rambles) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing quite a bit for f!Kalim and f!Lilia so here you go! I also think that f!Jack, f!Silver, f!Rook and f!Trey would want children. f!Jamil and f!Riddle would want children but they have some... stuff relating to it that they’d have to work through first. This applies to their canon counterparts as well, of course ~~most of my f!headcanons apply, honestly, I don’t imagine they’d be much different~~.

**☆** Oh my god, **f!Kalim**. Like Lilia, she wants all of the children. _Un_ like Lilia, she wants bio children. Everyone prays for you on your wedding day and not just for a happy marriage. 

**☆** I know that Kalim isn’t royalty but for the sake of terminology let’s just say you’re her consort in order to distinguish between you and her concubines www.

**☆** Thanks to *~magic~* either of you can become pregnant. Kalim refers to it as taking turns, to which you worry how seriously she’s really taking the whole thing. To prove to you how serious she is, she has your first child! As the heiress/head of the Asim family it would be advised that Kalim have her consort carry her first heir (if not all of them), so for her to do this for you is her way of telling you that she understands how major this is. 

**☆** She’s such a bubbly mama-to-be, even when the pitfalls of pregnancy seem determined to make her pop. Nothing serious ails her but the sickness, backache, sleeplessness... it would get to anyone, never mind someone who’s also pregnant. Thankfully she has you and f!Jamil- who is now on extra high alert for Kalim’s safety- by her side to keep her right. You truly end up relating to Jamil since you’ve now joined the “Kalim NO!!” club, assuming your personality hasn’t already landed you a spot. 

**☆** At one point she’ll tell you that the thinks she feels nervous but doesn’t know why. She keeps feeling as if she’s got butterflies in her stomach! Jamil will state that it’s probably the baby moving around, prompting Kalim to lighten up (“Really!?” “Of course. You do know they move around, don’t you?”) and get you to feel her belly. She thinks that they’ll be as bouncy and energetic as her! (Jamil hopes otherwise.)

**☆** Once your baby’s here you’ll lie next to her, admiring the little noisebox you’ve made together. She’ll turn to you with weary, loving eyes and say with a wobbly voice: “You’re having our next one, right?” That 20-hour delivery took a lot out of her. 

**☆** Kalim is careful not to hot potato your baby into Jamil’s care, especially since Jamil’s priority is meant to be Kalim anyway. One of the Vipers just so happened to fall pregnant after Kalim did, so there’s a personal servant for Baby Asim on their way (remember what I said about there being stuff for f!Jamil to work through- preferably with Kalim- before she’d have kids? This is the sort of thing I thought about). 

**☆** Still, Jamil feels attached to the lil baby and does end up helping you and Kalim with them. I imagine she speaks to them frankly but affectionately, something like “What wrong with you now? Do you miss your mothers? Here, you can play with my hair. ...Yes, you like the sound the bell makes, don’t you?”

**☆** Kalim encourages your baby to call Jamil their auntie, servant-master divide be damned. Jamil will say that they have plenty aunties and uncles already but won’t actually object. Jamil oba-tan ;w;

**☆** You and Kalim probably end up having... many children between the two of you. I won’t specify so you can let your imagination run wild but let’s say Jamil ends up being an auntie to a lot more kids than she ever expected to be.

**☆** **f!Lilia** is already a mom but by golly that’s not gonna stop her from ~~stealing~~ surprise adopting more children! I don’t see her as being totally baby crazy, especially if she’s going to be adopting just for her sake. I mean that as in if she’s adopting to be a mama, not being assigned as a guardian (what I assume happened with Malleus) or... whatever the deal with Silver is (in f!twst would f!Silver call her her “old lady” instead?).

**☆** We don’t know a lot about fae culture in twst yet so I’ll carry on my previous headcanon of “take in a child and they’re considered yours” for them. They’re a bit more... liberal with it, however. Let’s just say that if you feel like slighting a fae make sure there aren’t any infants or young children around when you do. Or teenagers. Or adults. Or elderly people. The ancient fae will adopt whoever because chances are the non-fae they’re taking in will be a child in their eyes.

**☆** In Wish Upon A Star we found out that Lilia wishes for “humans, fairies, and all of the world’s species to live together in harmony.” It’s a kind wish, no doubt fueled by Lilia’s war-filled past. I imagine she would take in any and all types of child, regardless of their origin. But how would she decide which to choose? There are so many children all around the world who need someone to care for them, after all... She would either just pick one up at random or ask her partner to help pick one. Or two. Or three- she’s jokiiiiing~! ...unless?

**☆** I think if she was to have bio offspring then Lilia would want to carry them herself. Being a fae she’s hardier than the average human so I naturally assume this would extend to pregnancy as well. She’s heard how taxing pregnancy can be on humans and she doesn’t want anything more to risk your already short lifespan...

**☆** During pregnancy the two of you retire to a cottage in an enchanted forest within the Valley of Thorns. I like to think that Lilia has a “true/big” form and that she reverts to it for being pregnant- without telling you. You just walk over one day while packing up to leave and she’s!! Tall!!! Since when, Lilia!? She gets a good giggle out of it.

**☆** The pregnancy goes smoothly. Almost... too smoothly. You worry that she might be hiding any troubles she’s having! She’ll reassure you that she meant it when she said that the pregnancy would be easier for her than it would be for you.

**☆** You have to block her out of the kitchen. She may have an iron tongue but you most certainly do not. She’ll whine about wanting to wife you up but she’s happy to eat what you (or Silver, who visits every month) make.

**☆** She’s so proud of her baby once they’re born. She holds them up in their swaddle like “Look! Our baby!” whether or not there’s someone visiting to see them.

**☆** Teeny lil half-fae baby with their teeny lil fae ears... I wonder if they would have red/pink eyes like her or something more like yours? They’d have snake/cat pupils either way methinks. Aww can you imagine them having little cowlicks in their hair like Lilia’s? Too cute. 

**☆** Your baby is a bit of an experience for Silver and Malleus. When they see either of you holding them and when they get to hold them themselves, they think “Is this what it was like for Lilia with me? Is this what she felt?” It’s all very impactful, with a feeling neither of them can pinpoint. Silver will smile gently as she holds her “little sibling”. Malleus seems stony-faced but she rocks them so gently, as if worried she’ll frighten them with her presence alone.

**☆** Sebek isn’t sure how to feel at first. She’s known from the beginning that your child would be half-human like herself and now that they’re here... I can’t really say anything since we don’t know the whole deal with Sebek in canon just yet but I imagine she would feel conflicted about it. Lighten up, Sebby, it’s cute baby time! Look, they might be the only person louder than you!


End file.
